A Life Of Hell
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A glimpse into the childhood of Fríge, Fjorm's forced daughter with Male Robin, in my Sacred Stones mod. Rated an EXTREMELY High T/Low M for Male Robin, Child Abuse, Incest, Pedophilia, Torture, and Language.


Nighttime was silence. It always had been.

Fríge quietly shushed her little sister, whom their abusive father, the Emperor of the Soviet Union, had left unnamed and just decided to call "Whore" all the time, under the bed where they were hiding from him.

There was no room for thought. There was no room for fear. All the pain and despair was smoldered by silence.

Fríge was the daughter of Fjorm, the Second Princess of the Ice Kingdom of Nifl. Fríge's mother had been a member of the Order of Heroes, a legendary group of heroes composed of heroes from across time and space itself, situated in the world of Zenith. She had helped in a war against Surtr, Ruler of Flame and King of the flame kingdom known as Múspell, and then another war afterwards against Hel, Queen of the Realm of the Dead. After all the Order's struggles were over, Fjorm returned to her surviving siblings in Nifl, where she not only resumed her duties as a Princess of Nifl, but also continued to aid her fellow members of the Order.

However, not all was to end happily for Fjorm. Soon after she settled back down into her life of service, Fjorm was kidnapped from her bed in the middle of the night, with not even any Niflian castle guards noticing anything suspicious from their posts, and, to everyone's obliviousness, stolen off into the night. Fjorm was brought bound between time and space to a new world hundreds upon hundreds of light years away from Nifl, foreign to even her allies in the Order of Heroes. This was the continent of a world stuck in a bitter struggle between an empire, the Soviet Union, or abbreviated as the USSR, with it's neighbors, which included the countries of Krabbyland, Neo Arcadia, Amity Park, Radiant Garden, and Mordor. It was so foreign to her, from what little she could see as she was forced to walk miles in chains throughout the Soviet Union to it's capital, her lance Leiptr stripped from her side and carried wrapped in an enchanted cloth by one of her captors to ensure it wouldn't freeze over their hands, but she did surprisingly come across some familiar faces, but, remembering past experiences with the other Heroes, knew they probably weren't the same as her friends back in Zenith. For example, she thought she saw Sharena when her captors brought her to the gate to the Soviet Union's castle, the Kremlin. The Askrian Princess had surprisingly been there when the Niflian Princess had arrived in chains, and had been seemingly asking some Soviet troops some questions that Fjorm couldn't quite make out from her distance. Fjorm had immediately tried to get her friend's attention, and when Sharena glanced over at her, she looked mortified at the other princess's state, before turning to the soldiers and asking something. Fjorm still couldn't quite understand what she was saying, but she realized she was asking about her state and was relieved to know at least one of her friends was there with her in a world frost knew how far away from home she was in. However, before could get an answer as to why Fjorm was there in chains, the Niflian Princess was pushed inside the castle. Sharena attempted to go after her friend, but was denied access to the castle grounds by the soldiers. When the castle gate closed behind Fjorm as she was painfully tugged forward by her chains, she felt a horrible chill from how terrified Sharena had sounded as her friend had gotten pulled away helplessly from her, the sounds of her screams and shouts cut off as the giant doors closed shut.

Being forced deeper into the castle grounds, Fjorm had been shoved into some sort of throne room and forced to kneel in front of the throne. Glancing up, she was both surprised and terrifed to see Male Robin there. Back with the Order, she had known there was a Male Robin, but she never got to really meet one. She only knew a Female Robin, who she knew quite well, but never a Male Robin. Once, she had decided to ask ChrobinLover about Male Robin. ChrobinLover was the Order's Tactician, but the thing about him was that he never revealed his true name, but instead just asked people to call him by the title of "ChrobinLover" instead. Asking him about Male Robin, ChrobinLover had explained that he HAD summoned Male Robin, along with a Female Morgan, a Female Corrin, and a Male Kana, multiple times before, but had immediately banished them to a place that he had simply described as "hopefully a barren burning world WAY WORSE than Surtr's kingdom". He explained that all four people weren't "Heroes", but were rather obscene villains, with Male Robin a pedophile home wrecker, Female Morgan an abusive overly-sadistic step-on-everyone bitch, Female Corrin an annoying whiny degenerative whore and thot, and Male Kana an aggravatingly high-pitched prick, and had went on to give a whole list of reasons as to why he said that, leaving Fjorm speechless. She had a few run-ins with the four at various times afterwards, such as one time where she encountered a withering flame-coated puppet Female Corrin in a forest of lost heroes, and could honestly see what ChrobinLover meant by his hatred.

Seeing Male Robin as an Emperor of a nation in this world brought dread to Fjorm's gut. She was afraid as to what he would do to her. After Male Robin had thanked the captors for their "services" and tossed them a large bag of gold, he had gotten right down to the point with Fjorm as bluntly as possible. He was going to rape her and get her pregnant with his daughters. He was going to breed her as many times as possible, before he'd gut her body and impale her on a spike outside to die for everyone to see once she was completely used up. She would be part of his harem of women, varying from toddlers, to elderly women, to even his own daughters that other women bred him, with his first "love" being a Lucina that was seduced, bedded, and impregnated by him, and that there was nothing that she could do about it. Fjorm had immediately become terrified and had tried to flee, only to quickly get subdued by the captors. Restraining her down so she couldn't move, Fjorm was helpless as Male Robin walked over and calmly placed his hand over her temple. While his hand was on her head, the emperor channeled a brainwashing spell into Fjorm's brain, wiping all her memories and rewriting her functions, turning her into a lust-filled Male Robin-obsessed puppet. Male Robin had then ordered the captors to release Fjorm's limbs from being held down and asked the former princess who her master was, to which she drunkenly-like answered that it was him. Her eyes had also changed, the iris color changing from it's bright icy blue to a cold glowing deep purple. Male Robin had then had her clothing torn off into shreds off her body and roughly raped Fjorm on his throne, impregnating her with Fríge while doing so.

Fjorm had then been put into a dark cell at the back of the palace dungeon, where she was strapped into chains and left hanging from the ceiling by her arms, which were kept locked and elevated above her head. She was kept completely naked, her tiara, the only article of her clothing Male Robin didn't destroy, stripped from her, in the freezing darkness. Every day, Male Robin would rape her, even as her belly continued expanding, to the point she went into labor. All during her nine months of pregnancy, Fjorm had craved Male Robin and his seed like a drunk, her brainwashing continuing strong. On the day of her labor, she was kept chained and standing in her cell, even as her contractions rippled painfully through her body. After giving a complicated birth to her baby girl, she had sunk to the dirty stone floor as much as she could, panting and tired from her long harsh labor, but mewing cutely when Male Robin had, not even a full minute after the birth, shoved his shaft back into her vagina and started pumping in and out of her.

Male Robin decided to let Fjorm have the privilege of naming their daughter, to which Fjorm picked out Fríge. When he asked why, Fjorm mentioned that she loved the name, but couldn't figure out where or when she had thought it up, as her memories of her siblings, friends, and home had been permanently lost. Male Robin had then forced Fríge from her mother's arms and taken her into the palace to be raised alongside the daughters of his other slave girls. While Fjorm was kept in filthy confined surroundings as a babybreeder in the dungeon, Fríge grew up in the palace, being both highly educated in subjects and prepared to become a babybreeder to Male Robin like her mother, who she never grew up knowing. Fjorm was forbidden from seeing or even talking to or thinking about Fríge. She was also forbidden from being able to name her following daughters, all who Male Robin decided to just call degrading names such as "Whore", "Slut", "Bitch", "Cunt", and "Pussy". She also wasn't allowed to bear any sons. If she was discovered to be pregnant with sons, Male Robin either forced Fjorm to have them aborted, or would just have Fjorm suffer the pain of birth before breaking their necks and having Fjorm lashed with fifty strikes from a cat-o'-nine tails whip or tortured with varying torture curses. Meanwhile, Fríge was forbidden from meeting or even talking about or thinking about her mother. She all but forgot Fjorm overtime, but had always wanted to meet her mother. She had asked Male Robin once if she could go down into the dungeon to see her mother, but had been immediately beaten by the man and yelled at afterwards, before being drug up to her room and locked inside for three days without any food or water by him.

She was five when that happened.

However, Fríge never gave up. One night, when she was six and when she was sure no one was up, she snuck down to the dungeon entrance and slipped inside. Navigating the dark hallways by not even torchlight, for fear of being discovered by guards or gods forbid her father, she had stumbled upon her mother's cell, where she was mortified. Her mother was absolutely filthy, with Fjorm having never been allowed to bathe and clean herself. She was also extremely malnourished and bruised, looking like a walking zombie. She had also just given birth to a miraculously healthy baby girl, who was currently in the arms of Male Robin. She felt terrified about what she was seeing and attempted to leave, only to bump into Female Morgan, her older half-sister. Fríge never did like Female Morgan, even if she was her older half-sister, and actually hated her. Female Morgan felt the same to her little half-sister and took every opportunity to make her life a living hell. Female Morgan had immediately grabbed Fríge and shoved her into the cell, announcing that she found a little "snooper" lurking around. Male Robin had immediately become furious, drug a sobbing Fríge to his bedroom, and gave her an extremely rough beating and rape, before strapping her bound to her bedroom wall for three days without care, the poor child bruised, battered, bleeding, and covered in her father's seed. Three days later, Male Robin unchained Fríge, got her dressed, and took her out into the city square, where he showed her Fjorm's body, mutilated, bloody, and charred to the point her corpse was completely unrecognizable. It had been spiked naked, with the spike traveling through her groin and up out her throat. Fjorm had also been stripped of her eyes and hair in the most gruesome and painful of ways before her demise, so both were also missing from the corpse. Fríge had started crying, and Male Robin taunted that her own mother was dead because of her and how she "disobeyed" him, traumatizing the girl. Fríge would continue to have nightmares of seeing her mother in the dungeon and then her dead body in the square for many more months and years into the future.

The abuse didn't just stop there. After that night, Male Robin increased his abuse towards Fríge. He still let his daughter study, but at night, he'd beat her until she had multiple nasty purple and black bruises along her skin. Sometimes, he'd be drunk when he'd beat her and would just continue savagely beating her, while ignoring her shrill cries and pleads to stop. Most of the time when drunk, he'd beat her with bottles of beer and would bash her until he was holding broken shards of glass, which he would proceed to shove into her flesh, or would just forcefully shove his tongue into her mouth and explore it... or worse. He'd do the same even if he was completely sober, though he'd also use more savage torture methods on his daughter, such as shoving bamboo rods up her fingernails, using the Chinese Water Torture method on her, and worse... much worse.

But when not being abused, Fríge was a wonderful, sweet, and adorable little girl. She had inherited many of her mother's looks. Usually in the daytime, her hair was the same shade as her mother's blonde hair, which she kept short and in a bob like her mother always did, except her hair was slightly wavy. It also had brightly colored tips on the bottom, except her's were white, unlike her mother's blue tips. She had also inherited her mother's blue eye color, a natural trait of all Nifl royalty, except she was heterochromic, as a result of Fjorm's eye color changing to dark purple after she got brainwashed. Her right eye was a bright blue, while her left eye was dark purple. And her skin was nearly as pale peach as her mother's. For her outfit, she wore a silver dress that showed a lot of her neckline and her shoulderblades, yet also perfectly concealed her frame, on the top. The dress went down just enough to cover her groin and the tops of her legs, usually leaving Fríge feeling exposed, yet she made up for that by wearing blue leggings. The dress also had light blue accents and a blue belt around her waist, as well as golden shoulderplates and wrist armor, which Fríge had applied on her shoulderblades and wrists to cover her arms as best as she could. Her feet were equipped with white knee-high boots with gold accents, and she would also wear a long white cape that floated gently off her back, a pair of white gloves, and her mother's old tiara, her only inheritance from her. She had noticed the tiara about to be smelted down by the keeper of the castle furnace. Feeling a strange strong pull and connection to the object, Fríge had ran up to the furnace keeper just as he was about to throw it into the roaring flames and had asked if she could have it. At first, the furnace keeper had refused to agree to her request because Male Robin had specifically instructed him to have it melted down to be used for scrap, but after much begging and pleading, the furnace keeper had agreed to hand it over to the girl. After she asked why it was so important, the furnace keeper had explained to Fríge that it belonged to her mother, leaving Fríge heartbroken. Afterwards, to rebel against her father, Fríge had started wearing the tiara, but overtime started to wear it to be closer to Fjorm, wanting a piece of her mother to always be with her, even if she never got to know her. For her gloves specifically, they concealed a Fell Brand that Fríge had been born with on her left fingerprint. She had to wear them because if she touched anything with her fingertip without the glove on, her brand would freeze over, giving her a deep pain, and would also leave a small area around where she touched frozen solid, so the gloves were enchanted to prevent that. But looks weren't the only things that Fríge had inherited from Fjorm, however. The girl had also inherited her mother's kindness, strong will, and stubborn personality. She was stubborn and impossible to stop once she gotted started on something, not wavering in her belief. She also had a knack for tactics, an unfortunate inheritance from her father, but had been praised in court for her talents, which brought Fríge slight satisfaction. But unlike her father and eldest half-sister, she actually cared about others and stuck up for her little sisters and half-sisters, as well as the castle servants, to which she was appreciated by them for.

However, this night was different. Fríge had just retired to her bedroom for the night, intending to go to bed, praying to the gods that she wouldn't have to deal with her father for the night. The girl was 10 years old, her birthday having just occurred a few days prior. Fríge had hoped to have a happy celebration, but was refused a celebration by Male Robin, much to the girl's disappointment. Her and her half-sisters never were allowed to celebrate their big days, as Male Robin thought his daughters had more "pressing matters" to attend to involving them being groomed into baby breeders for him, instead of "stupid silly little celebrations for my whores". Fríge had been helped into a simple light blue nightgown by some servants, before being left alone in her bedroom and climbing into her bed. Fríge, along with her sisters, were all kept in separate rooms from each other, were allowed very small bedrooms, and had very little belongings despite their royal statuses, as Male Robin feared that they'd try to team up or use their belongings in some way to try to kill him. Fríge had tried to fall asleep, but shot up in alarm as one of her little half-sisters bolted into the room and leaped onto the bed, crying as she scrambled up to Fríge and held onto her tightly.

"F-F-Fríge, help me! P-Please help me! I'm s-so scared!" the younger girl cried.

Fríge pulled the girl close and hugged her. Her little sister was one of Male Robin's daughters, bred as a result of rape just like Fríge had. Her mother was some random peasant woman that Male Robin had kidnapped, brought to the palace, and turned into a slave like Fjorm had been. The little sister had never been given a proper name by Male Robin, who instead preferred to call her "Whore" instead, but Fríge had lovingly given her a name and had chosen "Stella", as she thought it was a lovely name. Stella was so excited to have a real name and used it with pride. Stella had unfortunately inherited most of her looks from her father, everything from his white hair, to his eye color and shape, to even his facial outline. However, unlike Male Robin, Stella had a big heart and was usually a very happy girl, even with how Male Robin was grooming her to eventually bear more daughters for him.

But tonight was a different story.

"Stella? Stella, what's wrong?" Fríge asked.

Even for her age and being a child, Fríge was an incredibly responsibe girl. Life was cruel to her in the palace, even with her royal status, but she made the most of everything and tried her best to live and survive. If anything, her struggles strengthened and matured her. Stella was a blubbering mess in her arms, her tears falling like a waterfall as she sobbed into her older half-sister's chest.

"I-It's Papa! H-H-He's t-t-t-trying ta..." Stella started to reply shakily.

Just then, there was the sound of heavy footsteps outside the room, getting closer to them. Stella gave a cry and started sobbing harder as she clutched onto Fríge.

"F-Fríge! Fríge, i-it's him! I d-don't wanna g-get hurt! I-I-I d-don't w-wanna!" Stella cried.

Fríge threw her bedcovers off of her body.

"Come on!" Fríge ordered.

She scrambled off the bed with Stella and pushed her half-sister underneath the bed. She then hastily climbed down with her and pulled the bedcovers down so they'd obstruct the gap between the floor and bed, shifting the material so it would seem neat and organized. Just then, the bedroom door slammed open and Male Robin shuffled into the room. Stella started crying again underneath the bed, but Fríge quietly pulled her close and wrapped a hand around her mouth. She put a finger up to her mouth and Stella nodded shakily, quieting down.

"I know you're here, Whore!" Male Robin called out angrily.

He started kicking harshly at everything, creating a large ruckus. Fríge winced, while Stella closed her eyes, the tears flowing down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"Come out to your Father, and MAYBE I won't be so harsh on you, Whore!" Male Robin said in a sickeningly nice tone.

He paused for a moment, before laughing harshly.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to take you and get you pregnant by tonight's end in my bed! I'll impregnate you yet, even if you're merely seven years old! It'll be especially harsh because you decided to defy your god!" Male Robin sneered.

Fríge and Stella remained deadly silent. Male Robin's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room and didn't find anything. He lashed out and immediately started smashing or bringing down everything in his path, trashing the room and destroying all of Fríge's belongings. Fríge was obviously upset that she was losing the very few things she personally owned, but she knew her anger wasn't worth it if it meant her and Stella's safety and lives. Male Robin huffed angrily as he stared at the destroyed room, with no sign of Stella in sight. However, he perked up when he noticed the bed, which was the only thing not smashed to bits. It seemed unimportant at first, but at further glance, Male Robin noticed how messy the pillows, blankets, and coverings were on top, and how the side of the bed facing him seemed to have the blankets pulled down to the ground, while the other side was barely covered at all. Looking closely, he could even see small stains on the sheets from what seemed to be tears.

"Gotcha!" Male Robin hissed greedily.

He casually walked up to the bed, knelt down, and shoved the blankets up onto the bed, revealing his two daughters underneath. Stella screamed, while Fríge was terrified. Male Robin grinned predatoraly at the two children.

"Found you!" Male Robin sneered triumphantly.

He reached in and snatched Fríge and Stella's arms painfully, before pulling them out of the bed. Stella started crying again.

"What do you think you're doing, girlie? You know you can't run fate! I will always be here to breed you, slut! Hear me? You will NEVER escape me! You're just an unlovable, stupid, worthless whore, who will NEVER be loved by ANYONE! Both of you! Both of you shall serve me as baby breeders until the day... you... die!" Male Robin snarled.

Fríge tugged on Male Robin's arm, trying to get away from her father. The white haired man growled angrily and slammed his fist into Fríge's mouth as hard as he could. The poor girl gave a cry as she fell to the ground, a few of her teeth knocked out and her mouth starting to bleed. The blonde started crying as she laid there in pain and Male Robin mercilessly stomped on her legs, shattering the bone underneath her delicate skin. Fríge started crying harder, but Male Robin just growled and ignored her. He turned to Stella, who froze as she stared up at her father, like a deer caught in headlights as her father glared down at her, his eyes glowing like a demon as he seemed to stare straight into her soul itself. Male Robin lashed out, gripped Stella painfully by her neck, and slammed her onto her back on the ground. The white haired girl gave a cry of pain as she hit the ground, tears in her eyes as she laid on her back, but her eyes widened in terror as she heard the sound of Male Robin unzippering his pants, before tearing Stella's skirt off her body, revealing her lower half. He then roughly picked Stella up by her rear and rested her on his lap, so her back was still on the ground, while her legs and feet were stuck raised up into the air. Male Robin snickered at Stella's terrified expression.

"Prepare yourself, little slut! The fun has only JUST begun!" Male Robin growed gloatingly.

He shoved himself all the way into Stella's body and her world exploded into a red-hot bloody pain.


End file.
